A Forbidden Love
by Warhead7336
Summary: In the middle of the war a solder, who looking for a better life, crosses paths with a water tribe princess. Ruby and Sapphire join a rebel group from the Earth Kingdom known as the Crystal Gems to fight back against the Fire Nation to end this war once and for all, while finding the part of them they never knew they were missing all along.


There seems to be no end to this pointless war. I thought I would be helping my nation when I enrolled into the military, but all we seem to do is terrorize the other nations.

But by being part of this I learned so much more than what our scrolls told us in school. They told us we were helping the other nations, but we were a plague of genocide to this once beautiful word. First it was the Air Nomads that felt our wrath, and now we colonize the Earth Kingdom to keep them in line. We took bending away from the Southern Water Tribe, and soon the North with fall if we continue this fight.

My crew is heading there now, along with many other cookie-cutter ships. Man a cookie sure sounds good right now, the spicy gruel they feed us is numbing my taste buds. How I wish to eat something savory. At least I have my tea to calm me before bed.

"Ruby! Get your head out of the clouds, the captain is calling us for a battle plan meeting."

"Alright, I'm goin'."

We walk down to the meeting room, the captain begins to tell us what's going to happen once we get in the waters near the northern tribe.

"Does everyone understand the plan?" the captain asked us.

We all replied, "Yes sir," in unison.

"Good. We'll be getting there shortly so be ready at your posts. You are dismissed." He waved his hand allowing us to leave the room.

We all went back to our posts. I looked out across the water, there wasn't much to see other than the other ships and the smoke they emitted.

Sighing I thought, what lead us to think this is the way we should share our technology with the world?

I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it we were being ambushed. I snapped out of my trance and ran over to line up with the other soldiers. When we finally saw the waterbenders who started the brothel we set forth our flames like little fireworks upon them.

It was a full out battle within seconds, this took me back to one of my first field missions. It was to simply collect information from one of the land bases to send back home. But with my luck a group of rebellious benders ambushed us, that's when I got the scar on my left hand. I was stopping a rock from hitting my comrade, at least in the end we were able to complete our task.

"Get ready to enter the land!" one of the commanders yelled.

As the bowsprit dropped onto the icy shore we all poured out. We were met by more waterbenders who took no hesitation.

Almost immediately after I walked onto the shore I slipped, nearly being trampled by my fellow soldiers. Before I was able to get up I was pushed, furiously, by a wave of bone chilling water. My helmet became unbearably cold, afraid I was going to get stuck if I left it on I took it off.

I looked up and noticed the horror that was before me. Bodies being tossed left and right, two extreme temperatures being used as tools to harm one another. It disgusted me.

I tried to stand up but my wounds were worse than I originally thought, my leg being numb and hurting if I tried to move it.

Looking around I found a small cave off to the side, I was already far enough for anyone to notice me, or so I thought. I crawled over there and tried to rest, but the cold, dry air made breathing hard. I made a small fire in the palm of my hands, it wasn't very strong since I was still wet but it'll do for now.

I tried to fight the pain a little more, but it soon took over me. I was beginning to feel lightheaded when a figure suddenly stood at the end of the cave entrance. I passed out before I could see who it was, but all I could make out was that they were wearing a blue cloak.

A warm sensation dripping on my forehead woke me up, the air was moist and warm, it was very nice.

I asked, still half awake, "Where am I?"

"You're in my secret garden," a melodical voice answered back.

I finally opened my eyes to see the source of the beautiful voice, she had silver hair that flowed to the ground with her bangs covering one eye, and it was the shade of blue only seen in the clearest of waters. She had a water tribe bead in her hair, one of which only the most regal of families wear.

My eyes widened at the realization, "Pardon me by asking, but are you a princess?"

She giggled, "No, brave soldier, I am not. My name is Sapphire of the northern water tribe. But you can just call me Sapphire."

I could feel my face redden, I don't know what was coming over me.

"Are you getting too warm? I can get some cold water if you want, there's plenty outside," she smirked.

"Hah, no, I'm fine, thank you."

She dried my forehead, "Well, now that you you're awake I can get back to healing your wounds."

"M'lady!," I tried to sit up but I became lightheaded again.

"No, Ruby, you must lie down. You're still too weak."

"Wait, how do you know my name?"

"That's not important now, what is is your leg. Now, just lie down and I'll fix you right up."

She took a deep breath and bended a blob of water out of the pond next to us, and wrapped it around my leg. It was the most interesting sensation, but it felt good.

"I thought aristocratic families are usually non-benders."

"Is yours?"

"Uh, n-no."

"Then why would you think that?"

"It's just that, we were told the Earth Kingdom and Water Tribes have non-bending royalty."

"Well, that's expected. We don't usually make it known that we can bend, we use our ability only for dire situations. Plus women in my tribe aren't allowed to bend in public, we are only taught to heal, but whenever I can I come here and practice real water bending."

I noticed a sparkle in her eye when she said that last part.

"You must really enjoy it."

"Yes, it calms me," she said as she stopped the water on my leg. "Well it seemed you had a small fracture but it should be stable now. Just be very careful for a few days, it should be healed up by then."

"Thank you, Sapphire. But, if you don't mind me asking, why did you help me, of all people. I mean I'm a firebender in the fire nation's army, I should be your enemy."

"Are you?" she asked, turning my question back at me.

I hesitated for a moment, "No, I'm not."

"There is something different about you, Ruby, that sets you apart from all of the other soldiers I've seen. You never wanted to be a soldier, did you?"

"Well I- I thought I was help my county. But then I found out the truth."

"So what do you really want to do?"

"I want help, but in a good-, in a just way." I felt tears filling up in my eyes.

"Ruby, look at me," she pulled my head up so our eyes would meet, "If you want to make a difference come with me."

"Wait, what?"

"I found some people who have potential to save this world from the disaster that is to come. So come with me."

"But, you're an aristocrat, won't they notice you're missing?"

She stood up and looked into the pond, "Yes, but my family doesn't have that much importance for my disappearance to make much of a difference. They will have a ceremony, and that will be it, they will soon forget about me."

I looked up at her, how fragile she looked. I stretched out my left hand to her, "Well, you helped me so now I'm gonna help you."

She stared at my hand, well my scar, almost transfixed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked, confused.

She de-hypnotized herself and reached for my hand to lift me up, "Sorry, it's just, your scar," she went speechless again.

"Oh that, it's no big deal. It's kind of a souvenir from my first mission. It'as actually healed pretty well."

"Oh," she said barely moving her lips.

Suddenly there was a huge boom, the ceiling of the hidden garden shook causing pieces of ice to fall.

"We need to go now," she whispered, grabbing my hand.

She quickly dashed to a corner of the garden, dragging me behind her. A hidden door opened into a dark corridor, we crouched through and she was off again. I was stunned at how fast she was running, I could barely keep up with her.

We were definitely in the palace now, with its blue, icy walls towering over us. She moved fast, but carefully, opening another door and pulling me inside.

It was a dressing room, with clothes of all sorts, Sapphire sifted through a rack and then threw some at me.

"Take off your armor and put these on," she said pushing me behind a curtain.

"Okay, okay, I'm going," I quickly changed into the garments and revealed myself to her, "So? How do I look?"

"You look good in blue," she smiled, "Now, we have to go."

Since most of the guards were outside dealing with the fire nation army, we were able to make our way out onto the shore. She had a small boat ready for our departure with some food for the journey. She was very prepared.

I gave her a hand allowing her to get in the boat before me, and, with the help of her bending, we were off.

As the cold wind blew through my curly hair I looked back. As the smoke and ash of the fire nation ships filled the air I breathed in the cold, fresh air, for the first time in a long time. I felt so free, so liberated, now I would never have to abide by the rules of the fire Lord ever again. They will simply think that I was killed in battle, and my family would be satisfied to know I died for my nation instead of betraying it. But I would know the truth, and that's all that matters.

I looked up at Sapphire, her silver hair whipping in the wind. How strong and confident she looked in this moment, doing something she loved, probably feeling as relieved as I.

I see a new and brighter future ahead of us, full of potential.


End file.
